Misunderstood
by Dubbers
Summary: Song fic based on Santa Esmeralda's 'Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood' Jack's having a bad day, and no one else seems to understand. So he does what he does best - turns away. Angsty.


**AN: Songfic, Jack's POV. He's being misunderstood. I suck at summaries. Janto-ish. Could be linked to my other songfic - Tainted Love, but set before that. Unbeta'd, I disclaim ownership of everything that isn't mine (Torchwood and song). Oh, and this is kinda angsty.**

Misunderstood

Santa Esmeralda – Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

It had been another one of those days that went wrong from the start, and Jack had personally had enough. First a massive rift spike had interrupted him and Ianto in one of the rare occasions they were both actually sleeping well; snuggled around each other in a position that he might have found embarrassingly intimate had they not been distracted by the blaring sirens. Secondly, Jack had been killed by a giant ping-pong ball with legs. And this was all before the working day began. Owen had come in hung over; Tosh with an annoying cough and Gwen hadn't shut up about her wedding plans all day.

But none of those things was what had made the day one of Jack's worst for a long time. Nope: that was all down to another decision to save the world that had cost some poor sod his life.

Jack stared as his team walked away from him; leaving him standing alone in the middle of the Hub. He wanted to shout at them, to rage and roar and complain that life sucked and they had to deal with it.

So he did.

After all, he had done what was right. Why did none of them get that?

He steadfastly ignored the little voice telling him that the end didn't justify the means. It sounded suspiciously like Gwen.

_Baby, do you understand me now?_  
_Sometimes I feel a little mad_  
_But, don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel_  
_When things go wrong I seem to be bad_

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_  
_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

Jack turned to go up to his office, and came face to face with Ianto: he hadn't walked away.

"What?!" Jack snapped, making the younger man start. He ignored how guilty that made him feel inside: it hadn't been Ianto's fault the earth was in peril.

"I...umm...I mean…" Ianto faltered under Jack's angry glare. "Do you need anything sir?"

"Go home Ianto." Was the only reply he gave him. Jack watched unobserved from his office as a couple of minutes later Ianto picked up his coat and left.

_If I seem edgy_  
_I want you to know_  
_That I never meant to take it out on you_  
_Life has its problems_  
_And I got my share_  
_And that's one thing I never meant to do_  
_'Cause I love you_

Jack sat on the floor, cursing his life and nursing a pint, before he decided he needed something stronger and headed off to the nearest club. He knew of a little place not too far away where they served something they called 'The Special'. Jack didn't know what was in it, (apart from excess amounts of bad stuff), but he did know it was good for getting drunk, and _quickly_.

There were lots of people in the small, crowded room. Jack barged through them, no apologies necessary, and slammed some amount of money on the bar counter.

_Baby, don't you know I'm just human_  
_And I've got thoughts like any other one_  
_And sometimes I find myself, oh Lord, regretting_  
_Some foolish thing, some foolish thing I've done_

It didn't take long for the alcohol to be burning its way down his throat.

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_  
_Oh Lord; please don't let me be misunderstood_

Jack had been sulking in a corner for who knows how long when a young woman sauntered over. She was lithe, sprite and pretty damn sexy: but best of all, she was obviously interested in spending a couple of hours in his bed.

_Oh Lord, don't let me be misunderstood_  
_Don't let me be, don't let me be misunderstood_

Okay, so maybe not _his _bed, but probably a bed, or at the very least a sofa.

Oh, and did he mention she was drunk?

_Baby, don't you know I'm just human_  
_And I've got thoughts like any other one_  
_And sometimes I find myself, oh Lord, regretting_  
_Some foolish thing, some foolish thing I've done_

The next morning Owen wasn't the only one hung over. Jack seemed to have invited at least a dozen hammer-wielding elves into his forehead, and he was pretty sure that under that suit Ianto was feeling just as groggy as he was, although he knew the young man would never show it.

Thinking of Ianto added another stone brick onto his well of guilt and regret; something it _really_ didn't need considering it was already rather large.

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_  
_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

He tried not to linger on what he'd done last night; which had basically been betraying his meant-to-be boyfriend. It didn't matter that they hadn't been on many dates (if you counted those disastrous attempts a little while back) and that Ianto was more than aware (and to some point tolerant) of what Jack tended to get up to when he wasn't around; it still wasn't right. _So why did he do it?_

Jack turned his gaze to the girls, who were sat in their respective places; trying to take his mind off things. Tosh was busy tracking something down for him, while Gwen glared at her mobile and drummed her fingers on the mouse mat; she still hadn't forgiven him for yesterday. Tosh had: the little smile she gave him when she came in told him she didn't blame him anymore, but she still didn't think he had been right.

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_  
_Don't let me be, don't let me be misunderstood_

There was a knock at the door. Jack looked up from the work he wasn't doing to see Ianto standing in the door with a coffee cup. Jack couldn't stop the smile that spread onto his face as their eyes met.

"Coffee?" he was asked. Jack was glad to note the absence of the 'sir' from last night: that told him he was off the hook. "It's not decaf." Definitely off the hook.

Jack waved him in. "As long as you haven't spat in it, or added some new potion of Owen's made from blood, guts and vodka." That drew a small smile from the butler's lips. Jack grinned and watched as the fledgling grew quickly wider.

_Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree_  
_With a joy that's hard to hide_  
_And sometimes it seems that, all I have to do is worry_  
_And then you're bound to see my other side_

"You know," Jack continued. "You don't need an excuse like delivering coffee just to come up here. There's no need to knock either; I can see you coming."

Ianto gave a sheepish smile and muttered: "It's not polite."

"Nonsense!" Jack beamed. "Gwen does it all the time."

He knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth. Ianto's smile withered and died.

"Ianto, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright sir; I just don't like to intrude."

Jack watched as the young man straightened up and left; probably heading down to the archives.

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_  
_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

Jack closed his eyes and let his head sink onto his un-started paperwork. Another brick was added to what was fast becoming his tower of despair.

**~Fin**

**I would love to know what you thought.  
**


End file.
